The Hybrid: One of a new race
by Maakisu Suzaki
Summary: A Hybrid creature known as Buck has a mission in life. A mission that is known only by his father who refuses to tell Buck until the time comes. Buck must make friends and find himself before he is able to change his future and the future of many others.
1. Chapter 1

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 1

She felt lonely, cold, and starved. Having just ran from the place she had refused to call home, she was now living a life she had never dreamed of. Living on her own. She had been living this way for three weeks. If anything, what kept her going was that she was now free from the endless abuse from her master. Basitin's didn't live as someone else's property, but that hadn't stopped her master from enslaving her.

She walked along a tree ridden path within a deep forest. Terrified by every sound, every snap of a twig made her crouch low into the shadows, waiting to be captured. As that night rolled on, she had decided to set up what she could manage of a shelter and stayed watch over her camp site.

"I...don't know what to do now. I..." She stopped there. What was the use of wasting words. It didn't make her feel any safer.

She thought about sleep and the dangers it would bring if she did. How could she think about sleep, that was one of the worst things she could do when in hiding, considering you couldn't really count what she was doing as hiding. She had to stay awake in order to survive. But unfortunately her subconscious mind would take over soon.

(|-\/-|)

The night air was crisp and cool. He couldn't imagine anything better. And as dusk swept over he allowed him self to be swallowed up by the peaceful moon lit clearing he was laying in.

"Why don't I come out here more often? " He asked him self.

He breathed deeply. It was silent and dark, with him at all peace with the world. He slowly drifted off to sleep with nothing but contempt in his mind and heart.

He was dreaming. It was dark, dank, and silent. As he shuffled around to get the bearings of his location he noticed something. Something wasn't right about where he was and from what he knew he had been here once before. A long time ago after his mother had died, he had fallen asleep only to awaken drenched in sweat. He had dreamed of his mother, who had died five weeks prior. She had been crying his name but he couldn't see her. He ran after the sound of his mother's weeping but to no prevail. After some time he had given up, he couldn't even hear her now. But just as his dream self had closed his eyes he had seen a faint wisp of light before him. It had grown larger with each passing second until he saw what he thought was an illusion. And then a hand reached out to him, touching his head, and then slowly flowing down to his neck. It touched him softly, caressing his shoulder and brushing its fingers against his cheek. It made a grab at his throat but as he struggled for freedom the hand only grew tighter. A face formed on the specter. He gasped.

"Mother...why?"

He woke up, it had been the same. The sweat, the dream, everything, except just before he awoke he had heard the thing that looked like his mother let out a blood curdling scream. He realized that he could still hear the screaming but it wasn't in his head. It was coming from the woods. In normal circumstances he would have ran away from the screaming but something told him not to. In an instant he was off, running faster then ever towards the screaming until he came to a camp site.

There a little ways from the site he saw a young female Basitin being dragged away. He moved toward the screaming Basitin and her attacker. The attacker was quick though and had apparently seen him because he was suddenly thrown backwards into a tree by the man's arm. He sized the man up, judging him to be about six feet and two hundred and fifty pounds. That would make the man about a hundred and thirty pounds heavier then him.

Damn, he thought. This won't be easy.

He knew he had an advantage as far as flexibility but speed was out of the question. This man was surprisingly fast for his size, not to mention he was a lot stronger. He thought for a second.

Maybe I can disrupt his center of gravity.

Going low, he ran, slamming into the man's mid section. He was right, it worked, unfortunately only half way. The man staggered but didn't fall, instead the man used the downward momentum to twist and trip him. The man was now on top of him sending punch after punch to the boy's face. The man was clearly enjoying it.

The Basitin girl was lying face down in the dirt, having been cast aside like a rag doll. The man who had attacked her was her x-master. She stood up, weighing her options. She could either run or she could help. She ran. She knew she should have helped but just before she moved towards her old master she looked at the boy who had tried to save her and saw a look in his eyes that told her to leave. He wanted her to run. And so she ran, not knowing why he had given her that look. But it had been for a reason she soon found out. She heard a scream of agony come from behind her that had then been cut short. It was brutal and gut wrenching. She knew one of them had to be dead, but which one was unknown to her.

"Stop!"

She stopped and turned knowing it wasn't her master. It hadn't sounded like him. She saw the boy limping towards her, his leg broken. He was bleeding profusely form his face and leg and yet it seemed that he didn't notice.

"Wait." He said before dropping to the ground.

She immediately ran over to him, inspecting his wounds, which were far from ok.

"Tell me your name?" He said, wincing from the pain.

"Kaiya. Now please don't talk, your hurt. You need medical attention."

There was a pause and then he spoke again.

"Buck..." He smiled before unconsciousness swept over him. Picking him up gently, while also struggling under his weight, she carried him. As she searched for some place to treat him, he occasionally let out a soft moan.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said dropping to her knees. She didn't know what to do. She had no healing herbs or remedies, no shelter to even keep him in, for her camp site had been destroyed.

She knew he would die after losing too much blood and he was most likely hovering near the edge. At this point she had given up and had remained kneeling with his unconscious body in her arms when she heard a voice in the distance. She stopped breathing and listened. She heard it again but this time it was clear. Someone was calling out the boy's name. She stood up, again with much difficulty and tried as best she could to carry him towards the voice. She could tell it was his father for the voice was deep and sounded very concerned.

"Over here...help..he's hurt." She finally collapsed from the unbearable weight of the boy and strain on her body. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious her self was Buck's father kneeling over her and his son. He was asking if his son was alright but she couldn't answer after finally giving in to the dark space of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 2

"Buck...Buck."

"He most likely won't wake up." Said Alister.

"What do you mean?

"He's unconscious. Do you really think he can respond to you?"

Kaiya tried again. Buck stirred and opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

Buck was lying in his bed with Kaiya standing over him. She had been watching him ever since she her self had awoken. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to him. Buck, being the person he was, didn't blame her. How could he when he had made the choice the save her. He reached for her hand that was resting on his bed.

"Don't worry I made my choice and I don't regret it."

"Thank you..."

Buck could see tears welling in her eyes. She knew he he didn't blame her but she still couldn't help her self.

He was sitting at a desk with Kaiya standing over him as usual. She had spent every minute by his side since the day they met. In truth he was growing accustomed to having her around. She was a Basitin and him, he was a mutt.

Ever since he was young his life had been stressful. He was also the only one of his kind, a tri-breed. His grandfather was a Keidrin, his grandmother a Basitin, His father being a mix of the two, and his mother a human. In most cases Keidrins, humans, and Basitins are unable to breed together, but that's why Buck is the only one of his kind.

While growing up he had always been teased. He was the target of verbal abuse in the town where he lived. Everyone saw him as an outcast with the exception of his parents and a young female Keidrin who had been pronounced dead, having drowned in a lake when Buck was seven. Now he had another person who didn't view him as a mistake.

Two days after their encounter he had told her what he was and she had excepted him without a second thought. Of course he didn't know what to really think of her, she was after all a full blooded Basitin and yet she didn't see him as a disgrace to the Basitin race.

Maybe I do like her. He had thought this a few times since that day. Buck looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. She giggled, rubbing his head affectionately.

"So do you want me to draw you a portrait?"

"Of who?"

"Your self of course."

"Oh that'd be nice. You can draw?"

"Yeah."

Buck stood before Kaiya, pencil in hand as he sketched her. She was quite cooperative but what came as a shock to Buck was when she voluntarily striped her self of her clothes.

"I never said you had to strip."

"You didn't have to."

By the time Buck had come to drawing her chest, he had tried not to stare at her too much. He knew that if he did she wouldn't be very happy with him or maybe he was wrong... She did seem to like him but that was also a problem. He couldn't imagine having a serious relationship with her or anyone else for that matter. He was certainly old enough to have children but ready, well he was far from it. He didn't even know why he was having those kind of thoughts.

He turned his attention back to the painting, it was finished. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he went BACK to her chest. It was quite detailed, maybe...a little too much.

"Well your welcome to see it now if you want, Its finished."

She approached him slowly, making sure to wave her hair in his face.

"God, Kaiya put some cloths on."

"Are you sure you want that, you seem to have taken a liking to my bust."

"I...got..lost in my head."

"Sure you did."

He handed the portrait to her, said good night, and went to his bed room. She made her way in the opposite direction headed for the guest bedroom.

"I...lu..like you a lot, Buck."

"Have I really made that great of a first impression?"

"Yeah...You did."

Kaiya giggled at the fact that Buck hadn't caught what she had almost told him. He gave her a questioning look before closings his door.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 3

The day was closing as night came. Buck was with Kaiya setting up the guest room for her. She was moving in with him and his father. It had taken some time for her to convince Buck into letting her move in, his father had been more then willing to let her stay.

"Yeah. He just loves you Kaiya, real smart of you to ask so soon."

Buck looked at her.

"Kaiya, why are you talking to your self?"

"No reason."

She's nuts. Buck thought to himself. It had been two weeks since Buck had drawn Kaiya her portrait. Kaiya did like him but there was no way she was telling him that.

He finished hanging the last picture and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" She said in a girly voice. This was her twelfth attempt at luring him in, and like every other one, it failed. He left the room without saying anything to her. This irritated her, he was acting like a jerk. What could he possibly have against her.

Kaiya went to Buck's father for answers about why he was acting the way he was. Alister told her that Buck at one time had a lover that died when he was seven.

"So he doesn't want to fall in love because he doesn't want to loose another lover. That's stupid, he doesn't know what could happen...he won't even take a chance!"

"Calm down, Kaiya. You don't need to get so worked up."

"What do you know!"

"I know that it doesn't help."

"He doesn't even like me!"

"Is that what you think?"

"You've seen how he acts around me! He won't talk to me or even really look at me."

Alister could see tears welling in her eyes. She was bad with keeping her emotions in check and would usually break down during moments like these. It was her x-masters fault that she was like this, if he hadn't abused her the way he did she might have had more self confidence.

"Kaiya, if it helps, Buck has told me that he's starting to have feelings for you but that he doesn't want to ever see you go. You know what that says don't you?"

"Yeah it says that he's so paranoid about loosing me that he's not willing to take a second chance at love."

"Well...yeah that... but it also means that he likes you more then you think. He cares...even though it's only been two weeks, he has grown quite attached to you."

"Then why doesn't he at least show me that he cares. He doesn't have to flirt with me or any thing."

"Yes but Buck is also an affectionate person and enjoys your company much. It's very hard for him to avoid you and its not like he wants to."

"Well he should stop living in the past and start living a meaningful life with someone he cares for."

"Your right, he does, but you also have to be patient with him. Just...give him a little push every now and then to get him on the right path."

"Is it bad that I...that I...might be in love with him? I mean because it would be hard for me to be patient with him."

"No, on the contrary I believe it to be for the best that you like him. You know the reason why you have been able to develop feelings for him so quickly is because where under normal circumstances a new young couple doesn't live together. You and Buck live together now, so it has only taken half the time to really get to know him."

Kaiya took what Alister had said with some difficultly. She just didn't see why Buck felt the need to bottle every thing up.

"I guess it's because he's a guy."

"You quite right on that, some men don't like sharing what hurts them the most. I should know it took me over a year to cry in front of him once his mother died."

"Well I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good luck."

He meant this by the fact that she would have to be to get anything out of Buck.

(|-\/-|)

"I wish I didn't have to ignore her so much but i don't want to chance it. What if I fall for her and she dies two weeks later."

"That sounds morbid. Your really worried about that."

Buck jumped at the sound of her voice and wiped around in his chair. He fell over on his face and let out a moan.

"What are you doing here." Irritation in his voice.

"I want to talk."

Buck shook his head.

"Buck you shouldn't think those kind of things. It's not healthy, besides I'm not gonna die any time soon. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah that's what you think but I bet you you won't live any longer than a week with me around."

"Your being an idiot Buck, do you honestly think that, cause your pathetic if you do. You wont take a chance. I know your only ignoring me to protect me but there is a difference between liking me and being paranoid because your scared of your past.

You need to suck it up and get a grip. Your father told me you were an affectionate person so start acting like it. Buck I don't mean that we have to have a serious relationship but it would be nice if you at least showed me that I'm your friend. At least show that you care. Stop hiding in the shadows and see some light for crying out loud." She stooped to take a breath.

"Now just be your self again Buck, be you."

Buck stared at her for a long time. He knew she was right and knew he needed to change but he just didn't want to loose someone who could be important to him. It hadn't been long since the day they met but he felt, for the most part, pretty close to her.

"I just don't want to loose more people. I lost both my mother and a girl I had loved at a young age."

"What about your father Buck, you love him but is he gone, no. Your such a hypocrite! Just face the facts Buck, your mothers dead and some girl you loved is dead. Your still here and now you have me, so focus on the potential relationship you could have with me."

Buck turned his chair, he was crying.

"Did you not just hear me!" She grabbed his chair and spun it around to face her.

"Stop ignore..." She stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Buck I...I'm sorry but it's the truth and you need to except it."

She tried as best she she could to comfort him. She hugged him and patted his head but anything she did didn't seem to have an effect. Buck had stopped crying a while later after Kaiya had left and came back.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I hadn't acted like such a jerk to you. I know your right."

That night Buck did something he never thought he would do. He slept with a female.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 4

The next morning went well. Buck was in a much better mood since the night before, although Kaiya was the exception. She had gotten no sleep due to Buck's restless tossing and turning, not to mention every time she was close to falling asleep he had woken her up to check on her. At that point she had wanted to kill him so badly but restrained her self. If anything he was going to end up dead by the end of the week.

Buck on the other hand was very much concerned about him self then Kaiya.

"Buck next time and that's if there is a next time, try not to keep me awake."

"I kept you awake?"

"You checked on me every time you woke up, which was every time I was close to going to sleep. One more thing your accidental assaults on me in the night didn't help."

"Your targeting me again."

"Yeah and we already went over this, your not to act rude or like a jerk to me."

"I don't remember establishing that with you."

"Yeah and you have short term memory loss."

This was true for the most part, Buck did often forget even the most resent of events or thoughts. This trait came from his mothers side. He also had a reputation for being accident prone and would frequently drop mostly sharp objects near his feet. This trait in particular he liked the least.

It was late in the afternoon, Buck had just stepped out of the bath house. Kaiya spoke up, causing Buck to jump for the nearest towel. He growled at her.

"What the hell Kaiya, cant you see I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Yeah I see that quite clearly."

Buck walked out of the bath house still growling. He slipped on the wet floor and his bath towel fell off.

"Ooohh Buck I can see that cute little butt of yours."

Buck scrambled around trying to grab the towel to cover him self. Unfortunately it was too late and Kaiya got a full view of his exposed lower half. She blushed a deep crimson and looked away.

"Umm your towel." She said handing it to him. She may have been first to flirt with him but that didn't mean she was any too keen on seeing him nude. She kept her head to the side avoiding his gaze. Buck promised him self that he would never walk in on Kaiya when she was bathing. The last thing he wanted was for Kaiya to see him as perverted.

"Do you mind getting out." Kaiya said shooing him away.

"That's what I should be saying to you."

No, because your done and I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh."

Buck turned on his heals and walked away from her. He definitely did not want to see her use the bathroom?

(|-\/-|)

Alister was siting in his study working on a novel he was writing. Alister Sterlington was a successful author who had written several books on the different species that inhabited the earth. His latest book was about his son's species and how he differed from others. He was writing the book in the hopes of educating those who misunderstood what Buck was. where as that most viewed him as an abomination, Alister viewed him as a sort of gift from God or a blessed being of unimaginable potential. Alister's take on the matter was quite optimistic. He treated Buck as if he were an angel. At this time Alister had come to calling his son a hybrid species, that in turn would rise to be seen as the bringer of peace. The books title was "Our Salvation" The coming of what is to be.

As far as his son knew, Alister was writing a biography of him self. Alister felt that Buck was not yet ready to know of his purpose in the world.

"If only I could tell him." Alister said with concern in his voice.

"Tell me what father?"

A look of worry crossed over Alister's face but he was not at all surprised to see his son standing before him.

"It is something I can not tell you yet. You must wait until I see that you are ready."

At that moment Kaiya walked in and embraced Alister.

"Thank you again for letting me live with you and Buck. Good night." She made her way to Buck, repeating her actions. Buck pulled away as Kaiya was about to kiss him.

"Why did you-"

"I don't think that it would be a good idea." He motioned towards his father.

He made a turn for the door but Kaiya, always wanting it her way, grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. Buck struggled to get free but before she let him escape she tucked her head in the crevice of his neck. She gazed into his eyes, seeing a mixture of surprise and happiness flood over him. She slowly brought him closer lightly placing her lips to his. His grip on her tightened as he held her there. Once Buck remembered that his father was watching them, he quickly pulled away, his face flushed with embarrassment. He stammered trying to speak.

"I.. ..I should go now..I um need..sleep."

As buck left the room he glanced back seeing a dazed look on Kaiya. She was a little weary from the shock of what she had just done. It was that moment of satisfaction and eagerness that had captured her. She stood there, a slight smile and a look as if she were going to faint in her eyes but she held her self up.

After she had fully regained movement she walked with him into the hall, heading off in the opposite direction to her room. She had chose not to ask if he'd let her sleep with him, considering she had already kissed him. He probably didn't want her to go any further with the whole affection thing so she just left it at that.

"Buck."

He turned around.

"Night." She said blowing him a kiss.

Buck turned back to his doorway but she had caught the smirk that had flashed over his face. She knew he was happy about what had happened. She turned her attention back to her door as well. She walked in, throwing her self on her bed.

That night she fell asleep dreaming of her moment with him. She let her self feel his touch again. She remembered the hug, that had turned to an embrace of pure love, they had shared. She relished the memory and held it as close as she had held him that night. She had admitted her love for him in the clearest way she could and didn't intend on ever taking it back.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 5

It was dusk and TK was running wild through the woods. He loved being free. His master had set him free for reasons that he did not know. He was thankful for it though. "Yeah!" He said bursting with excitement.

It had been about ten minutes since he had been released and he was soaking up every bit of it. TK was a panther Keidrin and a human, making him a half breed. He wasn't ashamed of it though, in fact he cherished it. TK loved being a halfling, it was to him something to be proud of. His father had been a human, his mother ofcourse a Keidrin, and TK their pride and joy.

He had been well loved in his town and was considered to be the next leader by his people. This was of course before he had been taken and sold into slavery. His ability to speak not only English but Basitin and his native language came in handy for the man who had bought him last. TK's x-master was a travailing salesman who had used him for translating languages and taking care of his house. TK hadn't minded being a slave only because his x-master had treated him with respect. To his x-master, TK was part of his family and had been loved and cared for no different then when he had been free. TK would miss his x-master and so he had said that he would come back to visit him.

(|-\/-|)

It was dusk and Andrew was shaking TK's hand. He was releasing TK after three years of being in slavery. He had bought TK when he was 13. Now TK was 16 and Andrew thought that it was time to let him go.

"I'll miss you Thomas Kasshern."

"Andrew you've known me long enough to call me TK."

"OK then TK but you know you'll always be Thomas to me."

TK pulled Andrew into a long embrace. When TK finally let go of him, Andrew could see TK's eyes tear up.

After they said their good byes, Andrew watched TK walk out into the horizon. Once he was no longer in view, Andrew turned, walking into his house and closing the door behind him with a sigh.

"I really will miss you kid. You've been good to me for three years. You were like a son to me and you always will be... Thomas do good where ever you go."

(|-\/-|)

Thomas was sitting on a log with a cup of tea. He would have rather had a cup of rum but that wasn't available at the moment, so he was was settling with what he had. He could hear noises in the distance, it sounded like a girl ranting and raving over something stupid. His hunch was right.

Kaiya turned a corner and saw a Keidrin sitting on a log drinking something. He was looking right at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Why are you starring at me?"

"Oh..sorry it's just I've never seen a FEMALE basitin before."

"Oh."

"What were you just ranting about?"

"Oh...just my boyfriend being stupid, so I'm out here trying to get my head strait again."

"OK...I really don't want to hear about your problems."

"Sorry, then why did you ask? Any way do you need a place to stay?"

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"That's OK. Its fine."

"Oh well I guess I could."

"So what kind of Keidrin are you, I've never seen one like you."

"Gray panther."

"Oh..that's different."

"Yeah I know."

"KAIYA!" Said a voice in the distance.

"Oh shit, its Buck."

"And that is?"

"My boyfriend. Damn...uhm..could you not tell him I was here?"

"Well uhm-"

He was cut off when she darted into the woods.

Buck rounded a corner and sppoted TK.

"Hey have you seen a young basitin girl run by here?"

"No."

"Well if you do...actually I'll just wait for her here."

"Hey is he gone yet?" Said Kaiya peeking out from behind a tree five minutes later.

"I knew you were hidding. You cant get away that easily Kaiya."

Kaiya made an attempt at escaping but was caught. Buck swung her over his shoulder and headed back in the direction of his house.

"Hey you got a place to stay?"

"No."

"Well your welcome to stay with us for a while if you want."

"Uhmm...OK."

TK was surprised that they were being so generous to him.

TK stood up and followed Buck deeper into the woods.

When they finally got to Buck's house, Kaiya was asleep in Buck's arms and Buck him self was starting to dose off.

"Well we're here."

TK climbed the stairs, taking Kaiya and bringing her inside.

That night Kaiya and Buck slept on the floor while TK slept in Buck's bed. TK had a peaceful nap that night while the same could also be said for Kaiya but not so much for Buck. He was extremely uncomfortable on the floor but Kaiya had no problem with this as long as she was with Buck. She had forgiven him for the stupid little fight they had over the progression of their relationship. Kaiya had said she was ready, after four months, to mate with him. Buck had then, after much persistant begging on Kaiya's end, given in and had let her sleep with him but not mate. Buck was happy to sleep with her, he just didn't quite trust Kaiya and her overly active hormones. He had also noticed that she was quite horny most of the time. All in all though he began to get over the whole thing and was gradually willing to openly show his affection for her.

He hugged her closely that night and kissed her on her head. She didn't stir.

"Kaiya...I love you." He had finally told her, even if she was asleep she could still hear him...she just wouldn't remember once morning came.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 6

"Buck wake up!"

Buck didn't move.

"Buck!" She said pushing him onto his back.

He still didn't move.

"BUCK!"

"What? What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing, its just time to wake up."

"Oh."

Buck sat up, yawned and patted Kaiya on the head.

"What are you doing?"

"Good girl." Buck said sleepily.

"Are you OK?"

Buck didn't answer, instead he stood up, walk to his bed, grabbed his sheets, and pulled up, sending TK to the floor.

TK, sprawled on the floor, clearly not happy, yelled at Buck.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Get out of my bed..."

TK stood up, brushing him self off. He was already in a foul mood do to Kaiya's midnight food sprees. She had done it a few times in the past, waking Buck up in the process. The same was now being said for TK. Kaiya got up and booted both of the boys out of the room so she could change.

"But this is my room."

Yeah and my room is too far away, so deal with it."

"She do this a lot?"

"Oh just you wait. You haven't seen anything yet."

"I'm envious of you."

"Yeah...did you experience her night time snacking yet?"

"Ooh yes, I did."

After a while Kaiya opened Buck's door and stepped out. She was dressed in black pants and an orange shirt, much like how Buck was dressed himself.

"So what do you think, Buck?"

"Your dressed like me...are you...copying me or is this just what you want to wear?"

"And if I say I'm copying you?"

"I would be flattered darling...not really." He said shaking his head.

"Well I am copying you."

"Great..." He said rolling his eyes.

Buck and TK walked to the bath house alone. TK wanted to get to know the people he was staying with before he considered staying longer.

"So What is your real name? Asked Buck.

"Thomas Kasshern. What's yours?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean, Buck can't be your real name. Can it?"

"It's Marcus Sterlington."

Buck removed his clothes until he was left in his boxers.

TK stripped completely naked. "

"Dude I didn't need to see that."

"What?... And why are you still in clothes."

"Cause I'm kind of a modest person."

"Oh...Sorry then."

Buck climbed into the bath, removing his boxers once he was fully submerged in the water. Buck really was a modest guy. He even hatted changing his clothes in front of his own father.

It had started when he was young. He had always been teased by the other kids because of his body. Buck's body was somewhat different from other Basitins and other beings. His tail was one of the differences. Instead of being thin it was thick and bushy like a wolf Keidrin. His feet were like a human's, except covered in fur.

So were TK's, but Buck was more concerned of his. Buck wanted so much to be full Basitin, where as TK was fine with how he was. The pairing of these two would become the balance that Buck would need to except him self. TK had so much to offer Buck and Buck was willing to take it.

"So why so modest?"

"Because of what I look like under my clothes."

"What's wrong with you?"

"My tail, my feet, my waist."

"OK I've seen you feet and tail but what's wrong with your waist?"

Buck stood up.

"Oh!.."

Buck had a very slender waist and his abdomen was shaped perfectly (if he were a girl).

"Wow Buck, you look...great. I mean your body dude is just...well...shaped. Throw some female parts on you and we'd have a fine woman."

Buck stared at TK open mouthed.

"I mean it in a good way man..I don't see a problem with this... Damn! No wonder Kaiya finds you so attractive. I mean, your good looking, you've got a sculpted body, your like...hot man."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"You just said I was hot."

Silence filled the air.

(|-\/-|)

Kaiya was getting ready to go to the bath house. She knew Buck and TK were taking baths and she wanted to join them. She also knew Buck would be uncomfortable with her bathing with them. She was really enjoying living with Buck, it mad her happy that she had someone to torture with love.

She walked out to where the boys were and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"So boys, would you like me to join you?"

"No."

"Yes."

Buck looked at TK.

"What's the matter with you. She's my girlfriend man."

"So."

"Oh whatever."

Kaiya stripped and walked in.

"ahhhh. Nice and warm. Buck, would you like to clean me?"

"No!"

"I will!"

"No!"

"Fine how about I wash you then, Buck."

"No!"

"I can do it for you, Buck."

"Hell no!"

Kaiya, Buck, and TK exited the bath, Buck scrambling to get his clothes on. Kaiya hugged Buck around the waist from behind while she was still undressed. Buck's reaction was exactly what she had expected. He pushed her away and threw her clothes at her, telling her to get dressed.

"And if I don't?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Her naked body pressing against his clothed body. This made Buck extremely uncomfortable, not because of what she was doing but because of who she was doing it in front of.

"Kaiya, stop."

"As you would put it, hell no." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Love you."

"I love you to Kaiya but this is not the time nor is the place to be doing this. You know this is kind of the stuff you do in a bed, not out in the open."

"I knew it! I knew you loved me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"No, not whatever. You love me and that's important." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Please, not in front of TK."

"No. I will show the world that I love you if I have to."

Buck headed for his house, wanting to get away from his embarrassment. He climbed the stairs and walked into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. He thought to him self. Why do I bother she will never listen to me.

That night Kaiya came in to Buck's room, dressed thankfully and kissed him on his head. He stirred.

"Night Kaiya."

"Good night my gift from above."

"You stole that line from my dad didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well sweet dreams."

"You too."


	7. Chapter 7

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 7

I am Fredrick Davis. At the time when my sister and I were young, we were living with our father. He cared for us as any father would, willing to loose his own for ours. I hate to make it seem that I did not care for him but that is how it was. We lived a normal life with few disturbances, nothing visually wrong with our family but that's just it. Something was wrong, to my fathers knowing, I was perfectly fine where as from my view, I was not. My mind is corrupt, my ambitions disturbing. I even went as far as to sell my own blood sister to the highest bidder.

She sat pitifully in a small cage, hands and feet bound with rope. She looked up into the shadow that concealed her captor's face. She knew who it was underneath the hood of the cloak but she did not want to think of him. She didn't want to remember the event of her capture. If one thing was certain she would never forgive this man, her own brother whom she had loved dearly. All she could think of was killing him.

"Can I get one thousand. One thousand fifty."

"Fifty thousand." Said a man in the back row.

"Fifty thousand, going once. Twice...thrice. Sold! You may come and collect your item."

The man walked onto the stage, exchanging a large sack of gold for the Basitin in the cage.

The horse and buggy slowed to a stop and Kaiya peered through the bars of her cage. A tall castle stood before her, its sheer size terrified her. Who was this man and what did he intend to do with her. The man opened the door of the buggy and lifted her cage. The man was exceedingly strong and large in stature. He carried her into the house, setting her cage on the floor and opening the door. Kaiya crept further into the cage trying to get away from him. This proved pointless, as the cage was to small to really move. The man reached in and grabbed her forcefully around the neck. For a few seconds she couldn't breath until he drooped her on the floor.

"Now you listen closely. You are now the maid of this house and I expect you to keep it spotless, got that."

She nodded her head.

"No funny tricks or disobedience. If you so much as give me a dirty look I'll beat you. Now let me show you your room."

He led the way down a hall and opened a door on the right. Kaiya peered into the room, It was dark.

"I can't se-"

The man pushed her into the room, slamming the door. She fell down a short flight of steps before landing on concrete.

It was dark in the room, as she crawled around trying to find a candle and something to light it with. The door opened again and something hit her in the face. It was a candle, flint and steel. The door closed and she scrambled for the candle next to her. It took two minutes for her to get a good spark and ten seconds more to light the candle. Once the candle illuminated the room, she could see that she was in the basement. She could see cobwebs on the ceiling and dark stains on the walls. It was blood, the man who bought her had beaten his slaves over time till death when they disobeyed him. She shuddered at the thought of being beaten so brutally. There was a sack on the floor with bread that had expired eight days ago and was quite literally as hard as a brick. A bowl of water sat near her. She inspected it and found that it was piss warm and had been filtered through a dirt ridden rag. Her bed was maybe by far the worst, it was made of Basitin fur. The sound that came from her was loud enough too make your ears explode. The door opened again and the man came down the stairs. His face showed a look of pure excitement.

"I see you've found your bed, you like it?"

"N...n...no."

The man reached into his robes and pulled out a whip.

"If you ever make that noise again I can assure you it will hurt much more than this."

She screamed as the whip cut deep into her back. It was only the first beating she had gotten and yet the man didn't hold back. He delivered several blows to her back in exactly the same spot, causing her to shed dangerous amounts of blood and fall unconscious.

When she awoke there were bandages covering her back and she wad laying on the Basitin skin bed. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move without crying out. She gave up, fearing that if she let any noise escape her the terrible man would beat her again. She fell asleep on the concrete floor that night. She dreamt of the man and her brother and the horrible things that had happened to her that day. She promised her self that night that she would one day kill her brother for his selfishness and malicious black heart.


	8. Chapter 8

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 8

Kaiya awoke the next morning. She sat up and let out a cry of pain do to the slashes on her back. Her first day there and she was already getting close to her breaking point. Why the Hell did this happen to her. How could her brother care so much for gold that he'd sell his own sister to a complete stranger.

"Damn him to hell."

"Who?"

Kaiya jumped at the sound of the voice and almost fell over when she spun around to see who was there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the other slave of this house. I am know by the name Moon."

Kaiya glared at the younger slave, noticing that she was a Keidrin and that she looked slightly masculine as far as her body was concerned. She had almost no curves to her figure at all. Her face was what gave her her feminine appearance. She had a cute face with large glassy eyes that were also somewhat red. The redness was because she often cried when left alone in the basement. She cried mostly because she felt lonely but upon seeing Kaiya she was filled with a fair amount of excitement. Kaiya was one of the only other people she had seen other then her master in over ten years. And despite the the current circumstances she was quite eager to make friends with the Basitin girl.

"So what did you say your name was?"

"I never did but never mind that...it's Kaiya...h..how long had you been standing there?"

"About a minuet now, why?"

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"If you found a stranger sleeping in your room wouldn't you inspect them?"

Kaiya looked at the floor. She would indeed have done the same had it been her. She sat on the floor and played with a bug, not paying attention to the next few words from Moon. She felt quite stupid for asking the question in the first place.

Moon peered at Kaiya with a playful look. She wanted Kaiya to talk to her, which was also the last thing Kaiya wanted to do. Moon thought to herself. (Just look at me will ya. You don't have to pretend your not listening to me.)

Surprisingly Kaiya looked up at Moon, which in turn made Moon's eyes widen.

"Did you hear my thoughts? "

"What..no..I just don't like you staring at me. I was going to say something to you but you looked away."

Moons focused her attention on a small hole in her shirt. (Oh great my shyness is coming back.)

The two of them sat there for a while with little to no conversation. The door at the top of the stairs opened. Kaiya looked at Moon who suddenly curled into ball and began rocking back and forth. Obviously this girl was down right terrified of their Master...well Master? Could she even think of him in that way. No. He was too malicious to be given that title,

At least not respectfully.

She watched as the man descended the stairs. From the foot of the stairs he turn his attention on Moon and then on Kaiya.

"I see, well at some point of time you'll come to fear me as much as her."

"Never!"

"What was that, you stubborn little bitch. You dare to speak to me with such force." The man smiled eagerly. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing, I mean the more you talk and act out of line, the more reason I have to beat."

Kaiya growled at him.

The man chuckled and approached her. He slapped her in the face hard enough to send a very loud echo around the room.

Kaiya glared at him. If she could shoot lasers from her eyes, the man in front of her would be screaming in agony as his own eyes burned into his skull. She wanted so badly to kill him but knew she was at a disadvantage. She took his abuse with a large grain of salt.

"You will pay for this one day." She said to him barring her teeth.

"Oh I will, will I. You know its quite cute when you put on your little act of bravery. "

"It's not an act!" She spit in his face.

"Why you little bitch!"

She dove to the side, avoiding the fist that had almost made contact with her face but was rewarded with a searing pain that shot down her back. (Damn it, I forgot about my wounds.)

Still on the ground, she rolled, dodging the man's foot. He kept his attacks going one after the other. He knew that eventually she would make a mistake. Kaiya scrambled to her feet and seeing the man move in for another head shot ducked. This proved fatal as the man had predicted her reaction and drove his left fist into her gut.

(Damn, he's too fast. And now he knows how to beat me. I have to do the opposite of what I would normally do.)

Kaiya leaped into the air, surprising the man at first. Unfortunately his reaction speed was far better than hers and grabbed her foot in mid jump. At that moment the man let go of her and she was sent into the wall. She could hear the noise of her crash reverberate through the basement. She looked at the man questioning his actions, when she saw Moon holding the end of a metal rod that was protruding from the man's hip. Only it hadn't gone in far enough to disable him. It had been an act of blind bravery on Moon's end. In the next instant Moon was sent into a shelf rack and was still. Kaiya, trying to focus on the battle, noticed an opening and took it. She charged, headed for his legs. She figured that for such a big guy, falling wouldn't do him any good. The man saw her attack but wasn't able to react in time and was sent toppling over face first. Kaiya, noticing where Moon had gotten the metal rod, picked one up and made an attempt to bash the man's skull in. He was ready for it though and countered her. He had her by the neck and forced her into the wall. She struggled fruitlessly to pry his hands off of her. This only made things worse as his grip tightened. The world was turning black as she started losing consciousness.

(I can't breathe.)

(|-\/-|)

Kaiya awoke again even more light-headed then earlier. She was laying in a bed, her cloths having been removed. (What the Hell!...Oh God did he?)

She had been out and had no recollection of the events that followed the fight. She looked to her right, the sheets were a mess. She was clearly in the man's bed. "What did he do to me?"

"He fixed your wounds."

Kaiya looked up and saw Moon in the door way.

"He fixed my..."

"Yes. He usually does when his slaves hurt them selves or after he issues his beatings."

"Did he by any chance..."

"Rape you. Probably. He has in the past... You know your one of the first to ever stand up to him. I mean sure others have disobeyed him, their the ones who get raped. Me I have never been by him. He says that because I follow orders I don't get that kind of treatment."

"Then if he treats you well, why is it that you seem so afraid of him?"

"Oh well I still make mistakes and get punished for them. He does beat me he just hasn't you know...done that."

"I see."

"Ahem...I see your informing her of my regulations."

Kaiya immediately covered her chest with the sheets.

"Oh deer, modest are we. Not that it matters, considering I know what you look like. And yes I did indeed do what you believe I have done."

"You dirty scumbag!"

He laughed at her insults.

"Hey you heard Moon, if you follow my rules you'll be ok. Basic rules: follow the rules, don't screw up my meals, don't talk back, do not ask for anything, you'll be given what I give you and nothing more, keep the house spotless, and no complaining."

Kaiya nodded her head saying she understood. She thought to her self (As soon as I get the chance I'll make him pay.)

Four weeks later.

Kaiya had just finished dusting off the mantle in the living room. She had spent hours cleaning the house to look pleasing to her master. It seemed that no matter what she did or how she acted the man still treated her like dirt. Moon was also not enjoying his new approach at dealing with them. So far she had been beaten as brutally as possible within the last twenty days. Kaiya didn't know why it changed so drastically for her but all in all it only made her want to kill the man more. How could he treat her so poorly for so long. Moon had done nothing after her small brave attempt at helping Kaiya. And on a number of occasions, Kaiya had tried to make plans with Moon on their escape. Moon had tried her best to ignore Kaiya since the last thing she wanted was to give their master a good reason to punish her.

"Moon why won't you pay attention. This is a matter of getting our lives back. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes but I don't think now is the appropriate time to be planing. He'll find out if your not careful."

"Yeah well I'm sick of waiting!"

"I'm sorry Kaiya, I'm just not as brave as you."

"Not as brave! Then what do you call what you did the first night we met?"

"Stupidity. "

Kaiya's voice dropped and became more gentle. "Moon, if it wasn't for your actions I could be dead right now."

"I know but-"

"No buts, you just need a confidence boost is all. Look, think about all the times he's hurt you...doesn't that make you mad?"

"Scared is more like it."

Kaiya had long since given up on Moon. The girl was hopeless and nothing Kaiya said would make her see reason. Kaiya had told Moon that she could take her time with the escape plans and that when she was ready a she had to do was say so.

Night came early that day. Moon, tired as she was couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what Kaiya had said. She knew she could never stand up to their master. It was hopeless to even try.

(I'm such a looser.)


	9. Chapter 9

"The Hybrid" -M.C Newman Twokinds fanfiction

Chapter 9

"Buck, where are we going again?"

"I don't know, Kaiya. We don't have an exact destination."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"What do you have a bad feeling about?...Everything is gonna be fine guys."

They had set out on a journey to no specific location, more or less Buck's idea. He wanted to see the world (quite literally) and all that was in it. He didn't quite know why he wanted to leave his home but whatever the reason, he felt the need to fallow it. He did have plans to stop at a few places along the way, TK's old home and Kaiya's x-master's house to see people and pick up some supplies.

"Buck can you at least tell me where it is that we're stopping first?"

"I can answer that." Said TK in a joyful mood.

"Oh really...and where would that be?"

"We're going to see my old master, Andrew."

"Oh."

She was not happy after leaning that their first stop was at a slave trader's house.

"So TK, you said there was a friend you wanted to see before we get to our second stop."

"Yeah my human friend, Caster."

"Human...do we really have to see this guy, you know how I am about humans, TK." Kaiya said pouting.

"Kaiya, me and TK are both part human...so how is it that you have a problem with humans and not with us?"

"Because we're part Keidrin and your part Basitin, Buck, therefor she doesn't view us as really all that human at all."

"Besides, Kaiya, didn't you have a friend you wanted to see. And how do we know this Keidran girl will still be there?"

"She's lived there pretty much her whole life, she probably lives there on her own now."

"Well I guess we'll see when we get there."

They were walking along a tree ridden path when Buck noticed that Kaiya was no longer by his side. He looked over his shoulder and saw her at least twenty feet back. She was getting tired and had been lagging back there for about half an hour or so. Buck called for TK to stop so Kaiya could catch up.

"Buck...I...think..we should...stop and...rest." Kaiya let out all the air in her lungs. She was clearly wiped out from the walking.

"How about you hop on my back and I'll do all the walking?"

"Wont carrying me put a lot of strain on you?"

"Kaiya, I'm not weak." Buck said this with a sort of smile.

"Ok then, but remember that this was your idea." So Buck hoisted Kaiya on his back and began walking again.

"You know Buck if you ever get tired I can help carry her."

Buck could imagine just where TK's hands might go if he let him carry her. No matter how funny it might be to see Kaiya slap TK, he wasn't taking chances. He figured it just wasn't worth the hassle.

"I can do it, I'll be fine." Said Buck a little annoyed.

"Whatever then."

Buck walked in front of TK and as soon as Buck wasn't looking Kaiya made a face at TK that said too bad. TK made a face as well.

"You two quit it."

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Kaiya, I know how you act."

"Whatever." She turned back to face the path ahead.

Buck turned around seeing if TK was keeping up, which he wasn't.

"Hurry up man we're almost there."

"Wait up! I'm getting tired."

"What do you mean you're getting tired, I'm the one carrying an extra hundred pounds ON MY BACK!"

"So you're strong you can handle her."

"Oh really you think its not that hard?"

Buck set Kaiya down and continued down the path.

Lets see if you can carry her, if not then you'll see just how hard it is."

TK struggled to pick her up and settle her on his back. About half way into this process, after taking two steps forward, he fell. Kaiya tumbled backwards out of his hands and landed painfully on her back.

"TK, you weak pathetic excuse for a man, how could you drop me like that. That hurt."

"Sorry, but he knew I couldn't carry you. And also Kaiya, you must weigh more than just a hundred pounds. you're heavy."

She kicked him in the shin.

"OW!"

"That's what you get when you call me fat."

"I never said that." He said wincing at the pain shooting up his leg.

"Did too."

"Will you two shut up." Buck had come back to collect his bickering companions, even though he would have loved leaving them behind.

"You knew I couldn't carry her so why did you have me do that?"

"To prove a point, what did you think?"

They had arrived at their destination at about 5:00pm. Buck was exhausted from carrying Kaiya and TK was tired from more walking then he had ever done in one setting.

"Welcome home Thomas, my boy!"

"Thanks Andrew."

"Oh and I see you've made some new friends that there's good. You know Caster's been wantin ter see ya."

"He has?"

"I he has, been stopin by ery now an then ter see if youz been back ter visit yer old man."

'Well I'm back now but only for a day or so cause we're going to find a certain Keidran friend of Kaiya's here." He said pointing to Kaiya.

"Oh, is she pretty. Is she close to ya?"

TK blushed.

"No actually she's Buck's mate."

Kaiya's eyes widened.

"I'm not his mate! I'm just a girl who happens to like Buck in a girlfriend-ish kinda way."

'Keep telling yourself that Kaiya, you flirt with me on a daily basis."

"Don't tell him that."

"Hahah, too late."

"Well I'll be damned if you don't at least stay for a good while."

We can stay for quite a while, well into tomorrow just not any later than nine in the morning."

"well at least it's for a good while."

"Say where is Caster? I've been meaning to talk to him about something."

"I'd say bout round a few corners to the west of the house and he should be there sharpenin his knives."

"Sharpening...knives...eeep what does he do with those knives?" Said Kaiya a little nervous.

"Nothing really." Said TK in a bit of a hurried tone.

Kaiya gave TK a look.

"He just uhm...well...he's a...he's an assassin."

Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you friends with an assassin?!"

"I don't know, we just kinda became friends."

"Your nuts TK. Nuts I tell you."

"Kaiya what's so bad about about this Caster guy being an assassin. there are plenty of Keidran and Basitin assassins right?" Said Buck.

"Not the point. What if he turned around and stabbed TK in the back. I'm talking serious betrayal here."

"Woah..woah...Kaiya calm your self now. I can assure you that Caster would never betray me. He may be human but I trust him completely." Said TK, now worrying about Kaiya loosing it.

This was quite new to him. He had never know for Basitins to act in such a manner as Kaiya was acting now.

Why was she freaking out all of a sudden. He thought to himself.

"Kaiya whats so wrong with Caster being an assassin?" TK asked again.

"Okay fine maybe he may not be so bad with being an assassin an all, but he's a human."

"So."

"So, humans are evil."

"Kaiya I'm at least a third human." Said Buck.

"And I'm half human." Said TK reminding her that again.

"Yeah well you guys are different. And beside I love Buck and I...sort of trust you."

"HEY!"

"Well then don't do stuff that's gonna destroy the trust that I have for you."

"Anyway, Andrew i think I'm gonna go say hi to Caster. Buck and Kaiya you guys can go make your selves at home okay."

TK made his way around a corner as Andrew led the way for Buck and Kaiya into the house.

Andrew showed Buck and Kaiya where their rooms were.

"So Buck yer can sleep in here. And Kaiya yer can sleep in this here room right next ter him."

"Uhm actually me and Buck usually sleep together."

"Oh my bad. I didn quite catch that mate thing ter firs time Thomas said it, but now dat I thinks about it, he did mention that. Again my bad, sorry"

After Andrew showed them the rest of the house, Kaiya and Buck made their way to their room.

Buck sat on the bed and stared at Kaiya.

"Why did you remind him we were together in that way?"

"Well I am your girlfriend, Buck?"

"Well yes Kaiya, but-"

"Besides I think its time that we sleep together and you know maybe-."

"NO!"

"why no?"

Buck shook his head.

"I don't know Kaiya. I just don't know."

"TK! Your back bro, I missed you."

"Same here Caster. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Haven't seen much action nor have I been hired lately."

"Well that sucks. But anyway I have some new friends I would like you to meet."


End file.
